Roadway lanes typically restrict vehicle travel to a single direction. For example, in the United States, the right-most roadway lane is designated for forward-moving vehicle travel. When a roadway has a single roadway lane, the roadway lane may be designated with a single direction of travel, i.e., a one-way roadway. Vehicles operated partly or entirely without user input may have difficulty identifying the direction of travel for a roadway lane while enroute.